Corrugated containers for accommodating loose sheets of paper are well-known. The side walls of known containers are formed to substantially define the dimensions of the sheets of the paper packed therein to prevent movement of the loose sheets within the container, and thereby minimize damage to the edges of the sheets. Typically, such containers are provided with either a removable lid or a lid that is hingedly secured to the container to permit access to the paper through an open top. However, since there is little clearance between the sheets and the side walls, it is difficult to remove the paper without tilting or inverting the container to cause the paper to slide out through the open container top. This causes the edges of the paper sheets to misalign as they slide out from the container and sometimes results in folding and/or tearing of sheets, particularly the edges. Any damage to the paper edges can adversely affect the runability performance when it is loaded into a printing or photocopying device. In addition, if paper misalignment occurs, an operator of the printing/photocopying device must orderly stack the loose paper sheets, with all the edges of the sheets in alignment, so that the sheets can be properly loaded into the printing device.
In another configuration of a conventional paper container, access to the paper is provided by a side wall that is pivoted downwardly to expose one side of the paper stack. This requires using one hand to remove paper from the container, which limits the amount of paper a user can easily remove from the container in an orderly fashion.
In addition, current paper containers typically use a plastic strap and/or an adhesive strip to keep the container closed during shipping and handling. This structure requires additional expense and effort. In some cases, box cutters or scissors must be used to open the container to remove the paper.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a new and improved container for packaging cut sheets of paper.